


Nothing Fucks With My Baby

by Lenasjk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Age Difference, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Killing, M/M, No beta we post like nothing else matter, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter is 23, Peter's morals when it comes to Wade are... not so black and white, Possessive Behavior, Protective Wade Wilson, Protectiveness, References to Depression, Sociopath Wade Wilson, Stucky if you squint, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade is like 40 something, and i love them, but not really important for the plot i just like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: 5 times Wade kills for Peter and 1 time Peter kills for Wade.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 368





	Nothing Fucks With My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Hozier and realized NFWMB is perfect for Wade and Peter.
> 
> **TW: vilolence, implied child abuse**

_Give your heart and soul to charity  
'Cause the rest of you, the best of you  
Honey, belongs to me_

**1**  
_Ain't it a gentle sound, the rollin' in the graves?_

The first time Wade kills someone for Peter they don't know each other. 

Of course Wade loves Spider-Man, because come on! It's Spider-Man! The best hero on Earth (don't tell that Captain America, he _was_ Wade's favourtie for so long, but then Spidey stole the show)!

Wade was back to NYC after short break - that lasted three years - and he just wanted to meet with Weasel, crush at one of his safe houses and only _then_ try to befriend the Spider-Man. But life was a bitch and when he got back NYC was under an attack from Hydra men who thought they stood a chance against Avengers. Spider-Man wasn't an Avenger, just your friendly neighbourhood Wall-crawler, but of course when the fight started he joined his friends in it.

Unfortunately for him he got shot. Several times.

Maybe not badly, but enough to slow him down and to lose focus, that's how he found himself on the ground with two Hydra agents shooting at him. He tried - quite successfully - to dodge the bullets, but then one of them hit his left web shooter and his right one was not enough. The only reason why he wasn't dead yet, was because Hydra was sick fucks and they wanted to play with him, make him suffer before actually killing him. Peter knew it was his last seconds of life, because his vision was starting to get mostly black and he could barely stand and then - just when he thought those two were the last faces he would see, which sucked, because they were ugly - their heads were gone from their neck. 

"Oh Em Gee! I can't believe it! Spidey! I'm such a HUGE fan!" 

Peter looked at the person who stood behind the dead bodies of Hydra's agents. He was tall and big and all... red. 

Then Peter passed out. 

*

Well, when Wade joined the fight he secretly had hoped of meeting his favourite superhero, but he didn't think Spider-Man would faint at the sight of him. He even checked if he had his masked on and he did! So it was really rude. Still kinda cute. But Wade was biased, he thought everything Spider-Man did was cute. 

He moved so he could move Spidey out of the way, he didn't want something to fall on him, but then Iron Man flied to them. Or to Spidey. At first he ignored Wade which again - rude. Maybe superheroes were just rude in general. 

"Deadpool" said Tony, "you're back. And killing people."

"Iron Dick! It's such a pleasure to see you again! And I didn't kill people. I killed two neo-Nazi."

Tony rolled his eyes, "You can't kill people in here, Deadpool, thank you for protecting Spider-Man, but stay away for him and if you kill anyone while in my city, _I_ will be the one taking care of you". With that he took Spider-Man and flew away.

"Did he just thank us?"

**2**

_Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you live?_

Wade didn't know how it happen, but he and Spidey became friends. Like BFF kind of friends. 

Wade still couldn't believe it. 

Also he was head over heels in love with Spider-Man. 

Spider-Man came to thank him for saving his life, then did the speech about not killing and then asked if Wade wanted to patrol him that day. Somehow, the patroling developed into regular thing they did together, then it grew into Mexican food after the patrol, then into food before the patrol, then into we-meet-in-places-where-no-one-can-see-us-and-we-just-talk-and-eat. Wade liked to think about them as dates. 

They knew each other for seven months, three weeks, two days and four hours (Wade totally didn't count, shut up) when Spider-Man introduced himself as Peter. Peter Parker. Petey. Petey pie. Baby boy Petey. God. What a perfect name. 

They knew each other for seven months, three weeks, two days, four hours and nine minutes when Peter showed Wade his face. 

Wade freaked out. 

Because Peter - freaking Spider-Man! - was gorgeous little thing, with big brown (kind) eyes, messy hair, beautiful smile and just so, so, so out of Wade's league. Wade ran. He hid in a safe house that Spider-Man didn't know about, shot himself three times in the head in a week, didn't pick up the phone, didn't even watch the television. He wanted to rot in his misery. 

Then Weasel show up. With the worse news. Green Goblin attacted Spider-Man, didn't kill him, but definitely won a fight and Avengers were taking care of Spider-Man, beacuse he was hurt. 

Wade saw red. 

At first he wanted to go straight to Peter, to check if everything was fine with him, but then got more angry, because Peter _wasn't_ fine. He was hurt. And it was Green Goblin's fault. 

It took Wade almost a month to find his identity, but Wade was patient. 

Norman Osborn.

Wade wanted to be patient with killing him, but after seeing him in his home, drinking without a care in a world, Wade left his shadows, cut his throat and left. Left so he could finally see Peter. 

Peter who was furious with him. He yelled, threw things and then cried. The last one was unacceptable. Wade came to him, hug him, told him sweet nothings. But he told him some truths too. How much he missed him, how Wade didn't deserve to be Peter's friend, but he loved him so much and he life without him was no life, how Peter made Wade happy and-"

"Wait," Peter stopped him breathlessy. "Wade, what? What did you say?" Peter looked at him with these big eyes, a little hopeful, but maybe that was just Wade's imagination.

"Which one, baby boy?"

"Do you... Did you just. Fuck. You love me?"

Fuck. He shouln't have said it. It freaked Peter out, what a fucking useless fuck he is. Fuck.

"'Course," Wade faked a smile. "You're my best friend, but don't say that to Weasel, he'll be sad," he tried to joke.

"Oh. Of course. Yeah," Peter broke from his embrace. "That makes sense. What did you think Parker, you idiot," the last part wasn't said to Wade, but he still heard it. 

"What do you mean, Petey?"

Peter looked frightened, "Nothing" he said fast. "Nothing at all. You know, you should go. I'll see you tomorrow for patrolling, yeah?"

"Yeah... Sure. Whatever you want," Wade was confused, but still moved to the door. When he touched the knob Peter screamed in frustration and then Wade found himself pressed into the door.

"Whatever I want?! I want YOU, you asshole! You fucking left me after I show you my face, then there was complete silence for A MONTH! A month, Wade! I was going fucking mad, because my best friend saw my face and felt so repulsed that he didn't even say anything and you always fucking talk! You have opinion about everything, BUT my face. I couldn't sleep, because you didn't pick up your phone, I extended patroling in hope you would show up, but you didn't," Peter was crying again and it was breaking Wade's heart. "You know I had this fight with Green Golblin, yeah? And the last thought I had before I blacked out was that now you HAD to visit me. You didn't. I cried for two days. Then cried a little more. Then decided enough is enough, I will just forget about you. That was this morning, by the way."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"I... I killed him." 

What?!

"What?"

"The Green Goblin. After what he did to you I tracked him down," he started talking and couldn't back down now. "It took me a month. He was your friend's father. Norman Osborn? He visit you in the fucking hospital. He did some nasty shit to himself, baby boy. He was even more crazy that I am AND he hurt you! I'm also pretty sure that he figured it out. Who you are, I mean. I couldn't just let him do it again, Petey, please forgive me."

"Why?"

"I promise I will never agian-"

"No," Peter firmly cut in. "Why did you kill him?"

They stood three feet from each other now, so Wade could easily see Peter and his hard look. He swallowed and took the risk. 

"Because I love you. Because I've been in love with you a week after I officially met you and cannot imagine my life without you now. I killed him, becasue he hurt you. And no one will do that and live. Not when I'm around. You may hate me for that, I know you loathe killing, but baby boy I... Fuck! I can't stand even the thought of someone touching you. That is what _I_ loathe. You may hate me, but you are mine Peter and I won't let anybody hurt you without the consequences. And the consequences are their deaths."

Wade straightened up and looked into Peter's shocked gaze. He was not sorry. Peter trusted him with his identity and that meant that Wade would take care of him, make sure he's safe. He couldn't be sorry for that. 

In a blink of an eye Peter jumped at him, Wade expected the hit, but... Peter was giving him a kiss through his mask? What?

"Petey?"

"Fucking hell, Wade, you can't say you love me then pretend you didn't say it then claim I'm yours! That's not fair, playing with my emotions like that, you asshole!"

"What?"

"I love you. I love you for as long as you loved me and I can't be without you, you are the brightest part of my day, I love you so, so much, Wade, you have no fucking idea."

"I really don't. Am I hallucinating?"

Peter laughed, "No, you're not, you dork," Peter hands went to Wade's mask, he didn't pull it, but he was touching it. "Can... Can I kiss-kiss you? Without the mask in the way?"

Wade's breath hitched. 

Then he nodded.

That _kiss_ was everything Wade didn't know he could let himself want. 

That kiss broke him in the best way.

That kiss meant he would never let Peter go. 

No fucking chance. 

**3**  
_Ain't it warming you, the world goin' up in flames?_

Meeting Aunt May for the first time was... interesting. Wade was scared shitless. He was her age and he fuck her nephew at least once a day. He probably shouldn't have mentioned it when they met, but he had no filter, especially when he was stressed.

Fortunately she warmed up to him. So much that every other month they held a home spa at her flat - or just whenever Peter had to work late at Stark Industries, because he and Banner came up with something totally awsome that he would tell Wade all about when he picked him up from May around like 4 a.m. (Wade didn't mind, because Peter used a window to sneak in and then wake Wade with kisses and/or a blowjob and they had to be quiet because May was in a next room). 

Wade and May added some wine (or a lot of it) to their rutine this time and May was drunk. He hoped she wouldn't kill him, becasue of the wine he brought that definitely would give her a hangover. 

He thought May fell asleep on the couch while he was painting his nails, but then he heard her mumble.

"You are so good for Peter. So, so good Wade," he smiled and just let her talk. "And you know, when you came into his life he changed, was so happy all the time. Then he wasn't and I wanted to kill whoever did this to him. It wasn't the first time I wanted to kill someone for Peter."

"Really?" 

"Mmmmhm. His fucking babysitter." 

Wade laughed, "Did they stole his toys?" But at the hard and quite sober gaze from May he also sobered.

"She fucking touched him. I don't think he remembers her, he wasn't even two back then. His parents were so mad. Me too. And Ben. I wanted to kill her so bad. They reported her, but the police couldn't find her, it was like she vanished. Bitch."

Wade felt himself run cold. He asked for the girl's name. May gave him it. They never spoke about it again. Wade even thought she couldn't remember the talk, but then when they had dinner four months later - all three of them - May said to Wade while Peter was in the bathroom, "You know, I just got a letter from police that they finally found Peter's babysitter from when he was little. Or well, her body at least. Apparently she comitted a suicide and left a letter." 

"What a shame she didn't incur a real punishment."

"Yes. What a shame," May smiled. 

Wade smiled back.

**4**  
_Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes?_

The fourth time he killed someone for Peter was at Saint Margaret and it was quick. 

They went for a drink and to annoy Weasel a little and for most of the night they had a great time, but when they were leaving some brute tried to slap Peter's butt. Peter's spider sences were quicker and he told the man to fuck off and they ignored the comment about how "if the twink will be back he will fuck him as a real man because he needs strong hand". Or rather Peter ignored him and just dragged Wade with him. 

They left. 

Around the corner Wade remembered that he left his wallet at the bar, so he would got back for a second and Peter would wait for him. 

Wade didn't hesitate when he got inside. He shot the brute twice. Once in the balls, then in the head. He looked around waiting for someone to question him or to try to avenge their 'friend', but no one did. He looked at Weasel. 

Weasel just shook his head, "I'll take care of it."

At home, neither he nor Peter talked about the wallet that lied on the kitchen counter when they got back. 

When they made love that night all Wade could say to Peter was "mine" and he felt much, much better when at every "mine" Peter replied with "yours".

**5**

_Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you live?_

This time? 

This time Wade could admit he exaggerated.

But it was such a bad day, that day. And the guy didn't fucking help.

*

Wade and Peter went to Stark's annual post New Year's party. Peter looked like a dream in his suit. And Wade... Wade didn't. His skin itched too much and even though Peter said they could stay at home and he wouldn't mind that, Wade knew Peter wanted to attend. Hell, even Wade wanted that. Yesterday. When his skin wasn't so fucking irritated. But nevertheless Wade wore his new suit - black, because party's theme was black and white (boring if you ask him) - and he had prepared his mask and gloves, because there was no way he would show his face. When he got out of bedroom and went to the kitchen where Peter was eating a snack he was glad he didn't put on his accessories. 

Peter drooled at his sight. 

Fuck. 

Wade loved his boy. 

They had a make out session that got a little out of hand - he left Peter with a small hickey behind his left ear. Totally worth it, because Peter kept touching it and blushing. 

So Wade's day started awful, but Peter as always made it a little better.

Then they got to the party and Peter left him. Well, not exactly. He _told_ Peter to go with Bruce, because the man wanted to introduce Peter to all his nerdy science friends and he knew Peter was fanboying about it for a month now. So he told Peter to go and he supported the walls. The food and drinks were great, so that was a plus. He also wasn't the only one standing in the shadows - Bucky Barnes was with him, but they both were in sour moods, so they didn't even try to talk. They were just observing the party and sometimes looked at each other to check if the other saw what someone at the party did - like the one guy who kept picking champagne glasses and then only took one sip before leaving them in weird places - so they could roll their eyes at them. 

Everything was fine - if he didn't allow himself think about his skin - for an hour before everything went to shit. Someone was trying to flirt with his Petey. Some doctor Bruce introduced him to (fucking Bruce) and now the doc woudn't leave Peter alone. He tagged with him and Banner and made his own introductions while keeping touching Wade's boyfriend. He saw that Peter wasn't interesing, but was still pushy. Fucking dick. 

For a minute Wade lost track of Peter and was just going into the crowd when his baby boy found him. 

"Finally!" Peter hugged Wade's side. "I missed you, babe."

Wade relaxed at his touch, "I hope you're having fine with Bruce and his friends."

Pater got excited and started talking about all his science idols he met, how many connecions he made, about papers they talked about and Wade wished he could just stay in the shadows and listen to Peter talking. 

"And you know, it's all so freaking awesome, but then his one guy keep trying to filrt with me! What an asshole," Peter was outraged. "I tried to lose him, but it was impossible. Bruce told to just ignore him and then he would leave, because apparently this guy does it a lot. It actually worked! But not before he groped my ass and asked how much I take for an hour."

"What."

"I know, right!? What a nerve, honestly, if I could I would punch him right there. But he is leaving the party in a minute, becasue he has flight to fuck knows where in like three hours and thank god, he will be gone. Oh, Bruce is waving at me, I should go," Peter gave him a quick kiss on the masked lips and turned to leave, but after a step he got back to Wade and put both his hands on Wade's face. "Do you want to go home? I won't mind. Bruce can introduce me another time."

Wade smiled, rolled his mask up and gave Petey a kiss. "Don't be silly baby boy. Have fun. And anyway, the party grows on me." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Wade kissed his nose, took his hand from his face (but not before giving each palm a kiss) and pushed Peter towards Bruce. Peter winked at him and went. 

Wade went the other way with an intent in his mind. 

* 

No, it wasn't the best day for Wade. 

He's hurting and some douchebag 'joked' about his boyfriend beeing a prostitute. And then, he fucking touched Peter. _His_ Peter. So of course when he found him leaving the party he pulled him away from main hall, into a storeroom and broke his hand. Or hands. Slowly. Then he hit him, again and again. He hit him until the guy stopped moving. 

The guy didn't deserve to die.

(Probably) 

But Wade had a bad day and the guy touched Peter.

No one touched Peter without his permission. When someone did... Well, Wade would always take care of that. 

Wade was just figuring out what to do with his bloody shirt (fortunately the suit was black and you couldn't see the blood) when the door to the room opened and he saw Bucky. Bucky didn't even blink at the body and the mess, he just took out his phone and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Wade asked.

"Peter is worried you left. I knew you wouldn't, so I told him I would look for you. Now I'm texting him to tell him, you were in a further bathroom, because you got dirty and now you're making a mess of your shirt. So, I'll take you on our floor and give you one on of my clean shirts, we'll be back at the party in fifteen minutes" Bucky finished and tucked his phone away. He looked at the body on the floor and said, "Come one, I'll take care of it later."

"Seriously?"

Bucky shrugged, "I also don't like when someone touches Steve. I know sometimes it's hard to stop." 

Wade went with him.

*

Later, when Peter and Wade got home and were in the kitchen finishing all the food they had stolen from the party (okay, Tony totally told the stuff to give them as much food as they wanted, but stealing sounded like fun), Wade's skin didn't hurt as much. They laughed and Peter told him all the anecdotes he heard and Wade told him all the little quirks he noticed while standing in the shadows. They kissed a little, but mostly talked and it was, after all, a perfect night. 

And when Peter helped Wade out of the jacket and later he had to wash his hands, because they got bloody, well. Wade didn't notice. So Peter didn't say anything and just went to bed next to Wade. 

**+1**

_Nothing fucks with my baby_

To be honest, Wade should predict it. After all, he killed the kid's father, so there was no surprise that Harry Osborn wanted revenge.

Wade still felt bad because of him Peter lost a friend, but Peter told him severals time that his and Harry's friendship was on a borrowed time since he became Spider-Man and Spider-Man's enemy was Green Goblin. 

There were days and nights were Wade was afriad Peter would come to his senses and finally leave him - for killing his best friend's father (and the others that they still didn't talk about). Peter was moral. Wade? No so much. Somehow Peter could always sense the reason behind his mood. Peter then would sit on his lap, kissing his face, neck, repeat with every kiss how much he loved him, how Wade is the love of his life, how he would never leave Wade, no matter what happen and Wade would believe him. Sometimes after ten minutes, sometimes after four hours or half a day, but Wade would always believe him. Then thet would be fucking on the couch, slowly, like they had all the time in the world. 

Wade loved those days, even though they were kind of bittersweet. 

He was thinking about them now.

He already was without his right arm, both feet and with a broken left arm. Young Osborn was telling him something, he should probably listen, he owned him that much, but couldn't actually do it. Everything hurted like motherfucker. And he was so fucking angry at himself. He knew he wouldn't die, but he was gone for almost twenty hours, Petey must've been worried sick by now. He was going to kill him - Peter was going to kill him, but before that Wade would kill that little shit Harry. But first his limbs would have to regrow and it would still take at least three hours for him to use them and Harry's men kept fucking cutting them. 

Fuck. 

Peter was totally going to kill him, he would miss their marathon of Doctor Who. 

Wade grunted after he felt the new bullet and sent Harry a hateful look. 

"Did you even listen to me Wilson?!"

"I did," Wade heard familiar voice and his heart stopped. Before he could yell for Peter to go, to leave him, he saw Bucky, Steve and Sam coming from different sides taking care of Harry's men. Peter himself took care of Harry. It was a matter of maybe two minutes before the four of them had almost all Harry's men unconscious. Almost, because two guards still stood by Wade. One of them used the fact that his friends were busy and aimed his gun at Wade's head. He pulled the trigger. 

The last thing he heard was Peter's screaming and another shot. 

*

Wade woke up at home, dressed in his Spidey pajamas with _his_ Spider-Man snoring lightly next to him. He smiled before leaning and kissing Peter's nose. Peter just made a face, but still slept. Wade laughed and that did the trick. Soon enough he had his arms full of Peter, just like he liked it.

"Hello there, baby boy."

"Wade. Wade. Fucking hell, I thought I would never see you again."

Wade snored, "Come on, of course you would see me again, I can't die, silly." 

Peter looked at him like he couldn't believe Wade is real.

"I know. 'Course I know - it still terrifying though - but I meant... I thought you left. For a moment."

"What? Why would you think that, you know I would never-"

"Yes! That's why it was only for a moment, but I was still afraid. Then I started digging, looking for you, even Tony helped because I was so freaked out. There was no trace of you, Weasel was looking through his channels, but also nothing. But then I had this hunch and started looking into Harry, thank fucks for that."

"Nice hunch, baby," Wade smiled, but then remembered something. "You weren't hurt, right? Shot?"

"No, no, why?"

"I heard you screaming and then a shotgun before I passed out."

"Oh," Peter bit his lip. "I... I shot the guy, who shot you. But I was too late, I killed him half a second too late, I'm sorry, Wade."

Wade's eyes got big, "What? You sho-, you kill-, for me? What?" Peter rolled his eyes fondly at Wade's stutter. 

"Of course. And don't act so surpried. You killed people for me!"

"Well, yeah, but I'm an overprotective asshole, you are practically a saint, baby boy! Oh god, I think I'll bust a nut, you're fucking perfect."

Peter laughed and pushed Wade a little, "You ARE an asshole, you asshole" his smile faded. "Wade. You keep telling me how I'm yours. It goes both ways. You are mine. Only mine. I will never let anyone hurt you without the consequences."

Wade smiled. It does go both ways.

"I love you Peter."

Peter beamed. 

"Love you too, Wade."

_If I was born as a black thorn tree_  
I'd wanna be felt by you, held by you  
Feel the power of your hand on me 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me, I'm rusty with writing in English and writing Wade is realllllllly hard. I bow to everyone who write his POV.
> 
> Also - I have to work on writing action.


End file.
